Fifth kiln
The fifth kiln (五烘炉, Wǔ hōng lú) is an incomparably large green kiln.Ch. 979 It also became one of the four great mysteries in Divine Essence Star Ocean.Ch. 931 About The fifth kiln’s location had always been a secret, except to Dust Burners, who guarded it.Ch. 965 Usually it was covered by a gigantic a flame, which existed between a state of being real and fake. It made no sound, and there were no hot waves emanating from it.Ch. 973 There are two ways of entering it. One of them requires being the Master of the fifth kiln, and the other requires to open it and make the outer flames spill out. The flames of kiln will first be crimson, then they will turn blue, and then purple. Then one can enter the kiln. In the end, they will turn black. When they turn black, all the living beings in the sea of fire will die. Each kind of flames lasts for seven days.Ch. 982 The period of time when the purple flames disappear and the black flames erupt is the moment when the barrier is at its weakest, then cultivators, who can sustain black flames can enter the kiln.Ch. 980 Inside it, there were ninety-nine balls of fire. Each ball of fire contained a supreme treasure. After extinguishing the fire, one could take away a treasure. There were also nine hundred and ninety-nine complementary treasures. They formed the structure connecting the ninety-nine supreme treasures. Over the years, these complementary treasures were the ones who were most commonly taken away. Because of that, the fifth kiln gradually lost its power to move about and could only stay in a single spot in the galaxy. When all of its supreme treasures were taken away, it would dissolve and disappear. The ninety-nine and the nine hundred balls of fire formed big dimensions, while ninety-nine complementary treasures formed small dimensions. Each dimension was a world, and there were ferocious beasts within them to protect the treasure. These ferocious spirits varied in strength, and it was often based on the might of the treasure itself. Beasts in smaller dimensions were on the level of Solar Kalpa Realm. In big dimensions, beasts had power equivalent to Mastery Realm or Fate Realm. Furthermore, these supreme treasures were categorized in different levels. Nine of the ninety-nine supreme treasures were in the core of the fifth kiln. In the core is the fifth stone. There were lifeforms existing in the space between the many dimensions in the fifth kiln, and they were known as Fire Spirits. They were created by Abyss Builders and given the task of refining the supreme treasures as well as protecting the kiln. Intelligence was born within some of them and they chose to leave to become Dust Burners. There were many beings inside. Ferocious beasts, strange figures, Fire Spirits, treant people with wings, astonishing dragons, and countless ferocious beings with bizarre appearances. They had powers in Mastery Realm, Fate Realm, and Life Realm. There were even five existences in Death Realm.Ch. 1209 In the fifth kiln was a Rune. It made moving through dimensions drain 1,000 years of life force.Ch. 984 All that life force was delivered to the Su Xuan Yi's wife lying inside the coffin on the altar in the core of the fifth kiln.Ch. 1021 Background The fifth kiln was created by Abyss Builders. It had two masters. The first one was Abyss Builders' Progenitor and the second master was his grandson, Su Xuan Yi. There was suppose to be a third master, Su Xuan Yi's son, but that child never appeared. During the disaster of the Fifth True World, Abyss Builders were exterminated. Only Su Xuan Yi managed to escape with his pregnant wife through the All Directions Seal which he opened with the fifth kiln. When he escaped from the Fifth True World, he appeared in the inner parts of Divine Essence Star Ocean. They lived there for a long time and opened the fifth kiln so that Dust Burners could venture out. They regarded him as their master and lived for generations in Divine Essence Star Ocean protecting it. History Book 4 After Su Ming acknowledged himself being Abyss Builder and Su Xuan Yi's wish to turn Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos into a place built for the Abyss, he became a Master of the fifth kiln. He left the fifth kiln in its place to keep attracting powerful warriors through the passage of time, so the Rune would be draining their life forces and keep nourishing Su Xuan Yi's wife.Ch. 1022 Book 5 When Su Ming forced his way into the camp of forces from True Sacred Yin World, he met opposition in form of a cultivator in Life Realm.Ch. 1044 He summoned the fifth kiln and made its flame spill. The whole camp was destroyed, including many planets and tens of thousand of cultivators.Ch. 1045 Powers The fifth kiln could be summoned by its Master. The appearance of the fifth kiln caused the shrunken outline of the kiln to be a constant presence around its user body. It was the barrier that the Almighty in Life Realm could not destroy even after struck at full strength. It could spill devastating flames. Even Almighties in Mastery Realm would have to face a purple fire with caution. At the slightest carelessness, their forms and spirits would be destroyed. Reference List Category:Vessels Category:Locations